Kepercayaan, Penghianatan, Luka, dan Penyesalan
by ScaleChestnut9558
Summary: Ketika ketulusan cinta telah ternodai oleh penghianatan. Apa yang tersisa? PENYESALAN DAN LUKA. Warning: SLASH!DRARRY ; OOC tingkat akut!


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

Genre : Angst, Family, Friendship

Warning : Slash! MPREG! Death Chara! OOC tingkat akut!

KEPERCAYAAN, PENGHIANATAN, LUKA, DAN PENYESALAN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

"Draco? Kau sudah mau berangkat?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menetap heran pria berambut pirang yang tengah merapikan jubahnya. Sementara tangannya sendiri sedang sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu? Aku sudah menyi_"

"Tidak perlu," kata-katanya langsung dipotong. Nada datar itu begitu jelas terdengar diapartemen yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua "Aku langsung berangkat." Dan tanpa sedikitpun melihat kerahnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung hilang dibalik kobaran api hijau perapian meninggalkan pria berambut hitam itu sendirian.

Sekali lagi, Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah sejak 5 bulan lamanya sikap Draco berubah. Entah kenapa, sang pahlawan dunia sihir itu tidak tahu. Tapi dia tahu pasti jika perubahan itu terjadi ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia tengah mengandung.

'Mengandung? Kau pasti bercanda!'

Ya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh seorang Draco Malfoy ketika pria yang dinikahinya diusianya yang ke-20 tahun itu mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Harry sendiri tak mempermasalahkan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Justru dia begitu bahagia.

Hidup tanpa keluarga membuatnya begitu mendambakan akan sebuah keluarga disisinya. Dan semua itu akan tercapai jika calon bayi yang kini telah berusia 8 bulan itu lahir kedunia. Sebentar lagi? Ya! Dan Harry sangat menantikannya.

Tetapi yang menjadi pikirannya kini, apakah Draco menerima kehadiran bayinya itu? Sungguh, melihat respon yang diberikan Draco setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, langsung membuatnya berpikir jika Draco tak menyukainya. Pria berambut pirang itu menjadi lebih jarang berbicara padannya. Draco Malfoy memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tetapi tetap saja, Harry merasakan perubahan pria yang dulu semasa sekolahnya menjadi musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Mengingat sekolahnya dulu, Hogwarts, membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah putihnya. Ah, sudah cukup lama dia tak bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione. Semua itu karena kehamilannya. Ketika mengetahui dia sedang hamil, Harry segera mengundurkan diri dari Departemen Auror. Hanya orang-orang terdekatnya dan Kepala Departemen Auror lah yang tahu akan alasannya mengundurkkan diri. Harry masih belum cukup siap untuk 'mengabarkan' kepada seluruh dunia sihir tentang kehamilannya. Pernikahannya dengan Draco Malfoy saja masih dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang tak normal. Bagaimana dengan berita kehamilannya nanti? Harry tak mau membayangkannya.

Didunia ini, siapa sih laki-laki yang bisa hamil? Mungkin hanya Harry.

…dan Harry bersyukur akan itu

Ah, sudahlah. Dia tak mau banyak berpikir. Severus mengingatkannya untuk tak terlalu membebankan pikirannya, karena bisa berdampak buruk pada calon bayinya. Dan Harry tak mau terjadi hal yang buruk pada calon anaknya. Dan Harry, masih ingat betul wajah terkejut orang yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayahnya itu ketika memeriksa dirinya. Orang yang dulu selalu melindunginya dalam bayangan, kini begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Lucu rasanya sesekali melihat topeng datar itu retak.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya mendadak pusing, membuat pria beriri hijau cemerlang itu langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa hangat yang diletakan didekat perapian. Dipijatnya pelan pangkal hidungnya, berharap agar pusing yang dirasakannya mereda. Akhir-akhir ini, Harry memang merasa jika tubuhnya sering sekali lelah dan pegal. Dia semakin sering merasakan pusing. Mungkin karena kehamilannya yang sudah mendekati fase melahirkan, begitulah pikirannya selama ini.

"Kreacher,"

Suara 'plop' cukup keras membuat Harry langsung membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Master Harry Potter memanggil, Kreacher, sir?"

Dulu Kreacher merupakan peri rumah yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Setelah kematian Sirius, Kreacher menjadi peri rumah 'milik' Harry Potter karena memang Sirius mewariskan rumah dan hartanya kepadanya. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dan perlakukan Harry yang baik kepadanya, Kreacher menjadi peri rumah yang sopan dan menurut kepadanya.

"Kreacher, tolong kau rapikan meja makannya. Dan setelah itu tolong bawakan aku segelas air."

Kebiasaan Harry yang selalu mengucapkan kata 'tolong' membuat Kreacher begitu menyukai majikan barunya itu.

"Baik, Master Harry Potter, sir."

Setelah menunduk begitu rendah, peri rumah keluarga Black itu langsung menghilang untuk melaksanakan perintah Harry dengan meninggalkan bunyi 'plop' yang cukup keras.

Harry pun merilekskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa berwarna merah itu. Tubuhnya sering sekali merasa lelah, dan jadi harus sering beristirahat.

Suara 'plop' yang menandakan kedatangan Kreacher membuat Harry kembali membuka matanya.

"Master Harry Potter, sir, Kreacher membawakan airnya, sir,"

"Ah, terima kasih Kreacher. Kau bisa kembali." setelah menerima gelas yang disuguhkan peri rumah itu, Kreacher langsung menghilang sebelum membungkuk dalam pada Harry.

Meneguk sedikit isi gelas, Harry kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Harry kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Siapapun tak pernah menyangka, jika seorang Harry Potter akan menikah dengan sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Mengingat jika keduanya adalah 'musuh' sejak tahun pertama dan fakta jika keduanya adalah sama-sama laki-laki.

Awal mereka menjalin hubungan, banyak sekali pihak yang menentang akan hal itu. Selain karena Draco adalah mantan seorang Death Eater, keduanya pun sama-sama pewaris tunggal keluarga mereka masing-masing. Yang secara tak langsung menanggung kewajiban untuk meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga mereka.

Dan tentu saja, tentangan paling besar datang dari orang-orang terdekat Harry. Mereka tidak terima jika pemuda sebaik dan sepolos Harry menjalin hubungan dengan mantan seorang Death Eater, kumpulan orang-orang yang dulu berada dibawah pimpinan orang yang sangat mengharapkan kematian Harry.

Demi Merlin.

Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Harry bersama dengan sang pangeran Slytherin.

Tetapi memang dasarnya, Harry Potter adalah tipikal orang yang keras kepala, sama seperti ayahnya, membuatnya tak pernah lelah untuk mencoba memberi pengertian pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Yang sampai akhirnya, mereka luluh juga. Tetapi walaupun begitu, mereka tidak akan membiarkan jika sampai Draco melukai Harry.

Harry kembali menghela nafas. Sikap Draco akhir-akhir ini kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya.

Draco semakin dingin kepadanya. Tak ada lagi tegur sapa, jika bukan Harry yang memulainya. Draco pun jarang berada dirumah, dan dia selalu bilang jika semua karena pekerjaannya di kementrian. Tak jarang, dua minggu lamanya Harry tak bertemu dengan Draco dan ketika pria berambut pirang itu kembali ke apartemen, itu pun langsung pergi lagi.

Seperti tadi pagi. Draco baru kembali dari Prancis semalam, dan dia langsung kembali berangkat kerja tadi pagi. Apakah bekerja di departemen luar negeri begitu sibuk, hingga membuatnya jarang berada dirumah?

Harry hanya bisa percaya pada Draco. Bukankah sebuah hubungaan harus dilandasi oleh rasa saling percaya pada pasangannya? Dan itulah yang dianut Harry. Harry percaya pada Draco. Dan mengenai akan sikapnya belakangan ini, dia percaya jika itu karena pekerajaannya. Ya, itulah yang dipercayai oleh seorang Harry Potter, sang pahlawan dunia sihir yang berusia 20 tahun dengan pikirannya yang masih sangat polos.

.

TING TONG

"Ah, iya sebentar,"

Suara bel berbunyi langsung mengembalikan Harry dari pikirannya. Ketika pintu terbuka, Harry langsung mendapatkan pelukan erat yang mengakibatkan perutnya buncitnya sedikit tertekan. Melihat dari warna rambutnya, Harry sudah tahu siapakah sang pelaku.

"Oh maafkan aku Harry," seru Hermione begitu menyadari kesalahannya dan langsung melepaskan jeratannya.

"Tak apa 'mione, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Harry pelan seraya tersenyum tipis pada salah satu sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu, Harry. Ah, aku juga mengajak yang lain!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hermione langsung bergeser dan terlihatlah beberapa orang yang sangat dikenal Harry berdiri dibalik wanita berambut kecokelatan itu.

"Kalian!" raut senang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Dibelakang Hermione berdiri Ron, Pansy, Blaize, dan Theo. Trio Gryffindor memang akrab dengan ketiga anak Slytherin itu sejak perang besar berakhir.

Setelah menerima pelukan yang tak begitu erat takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada janinnya dari Ron dan Pansy serta jabat tangan dari Blaize dan Theo, Harry segera mempersilahkan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Hermione dan Pansy membantunya untuk membuat minuman. Setelah jadi, ketiganya segera menuju sofa hangat didepan perapian dimana Ron, Blaize, dan Theo tengah duduk nyaman. Mereka pun akhirnya mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk berbincang.

"Kenapa kalian tak memberi kabar jika ingin berkunjung?"tanya Harry memulai perbincangan.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin bertamu saja. Oh iya dimana Draco? Aku tidak melihatnya? Bukankah dia sudah pulang dari Perancis?" tanya Hermione sambil melirik kebeberapa arah.

"Draco? Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat. Entahlah, mungkin banyak pekerjaan. Padahal baru tadi malam dia pulang," perkataan Harry sontak membuat kelima sahabatnya saling berpandangan heran.

"Apa maksudmu Harry? Bukankah Draco sudah pulang sejak tiga hari yang lalu? Dan setahuku dia mendapat libur selama seminggu, jadi seharusnya dia tidak pergi ke kantor," terang Ron yang langsung membuat Harry terdiam.

Apakah benar yang dikatakan Ron? Dan, melihat raut wajah sahabat-sahabatnya yang terlihat heran, sepertinya Ron tidak berbohong.

Lalu…kemana Draco selama ini? Dan…dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa Draco berbohong padanya?

Dadanya terasa sesak. Apa benar Draco berdusta padanya? Kenapa Draco melakukan itu?

Harry tak tahu harus berekspresi apa dihadapan teman-temannya. Akhirnya Harry memilih untuk tersenyum tipis. Berharap agar sahabat-sahabatnya tidak tahu apa yang tenagh dia rasakan. Tidak mau membuat sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir.

"Ah, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan yang tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya. Tak apa, aku percaya padanya," ujar Harry pelan dengan senyuman tipis masih menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Sahabat-sahabatnya merasa tak enak melihat senyuman Harry, "Harry, a-aku_"

"Tak apa, Ron. Ah, apakah kalian sudah sarapan? Tadi aku sempat memasak sarapan. Rencananya sih untuk sarapan bersama dengan Draco, tapi sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru sehingga tidak sempat sarapan," Harry berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka.

Hermione tersenyum, "Itu ide bagus. Kebetulan kami juga belum sarapan. Benarkan?" tanya Hermione pada Ron, Pansy, Theo dan Blaize yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan oleh mereka. Harry tersenyum melihatnya. Pria itu pun bangkit dari sofa.

"Tadi aku sempat menyuruh Kreacher untuk merapikan meja makan. Dan sepertinya makanannya harus dikeluarkan lagi," ujar Harry seraya beranjak menuju dapur.

Setelah melihat Harry sudah tak terlihat lagi, Hermione memandang sahabat-sahabatnya, "Kalian, bisa selidiki apa yang terjadi?" pinta wanita itu dengan suara pelan pada ketiga pria yang ada disana. Dan ketiganya pun mengangguk.

"Kami akan membantu, Harry!" seru Pansy yang langsung menarik tangan Hermione menuju dapur.

.

"Kau memasaknya sendiri, Harry?" tanya Hermione ketika mereka semua telah duduk dimeja makan, menyantap hidangan yang disuguhkan oleh Harry.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku hanya mencoba-coba. Karena tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, bereskperimen sedikit dalam masakan bukan hal yang buruk kan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Aku harus memintamu untuk mengajariku membuatnya." pinta Hermione.

"Aku juga mau!" seru Pansy

"Sebaiknya, jangan kau tanggapi permintaan Pansy, Harry. Kujamin, ide untuk mengajarkannya memasak adalah hal yang paling merepotkan didunia," ujar Blaize yang langsung menadapat tatapan tajam dari wanita berambut pirang panjang itu. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah kesal Pansy.

Siapa yang tak tahu, jika Pansy Parkinson adalah wanita yang sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Jangan sekali-kali membiarkaannya masuk kedapur seorang diri. Percayalah, kau hanya akan mendapati dapurmu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Diamlah kalian semua! Aku kan hanya sedang berusaha untuk menjadi calon istri yang baik untuk suamiku nanti,"pekiknya kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodanya," lerai Harry masih dengan senyuman tipis. Kedua irisnya hijau cemerlangnya menatap Pansy "Ya, nanti kita akan belajar bersama,"

"Ah, Harry! Terima kasih! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" pekiknya senang langsung memeluk pria yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya itu "Tidak seperti kalian," matanya mendelik pada keempat sahabatnya yang lain.

Pagi itu, keceriaan begitu menyelimuti apartemen yang biasanya selalu berada dalam keadaan tenang itu. Dan keceriaan itu, juga menjadi sedikit hiburan bagi seseorang yang selama ini terus memendam goresan luka dihatinya seorang diri.

.

.

"Harry, kami pulang dulu ya. Jaga kesehatanmu," pesan Hermione.

"Jangan melakukan pekerajaan berat," giliran Pansy yang memberikan nasihatnya.

"Jangan banyak pikiran,"

"Jangan makan sembarangan,"

"Ja_"

"'Mione, Pansy, terima kasih atas nasihatnya. Tetapi jika kalian tidak berhenti, kalian tidak akan pulang-pulang." desah Harry menghentikan rentetan perkataan kedua wanita itu. Sedangkan Blaize, Theo dan Ron hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat keduanya yang memang akan selalu cerewet jika sudah berhubungan dengan Harry dan bayinya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu _mate_. Salam untuk Draco,"

Ron tak sadar jika sekarang tatapan tajam tertuju padanya. Harry hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Ya, nanti akan aku sampaikan," ujarnya pelaan dengan senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan. Hermione dan yang lainnya merutuki kebodohan Ron.

"Baiklah, Harry, kami pulang dulu. _Bye,_"

Setelah mereka pergi, senyuman yang tadi terukir di wajah Harry lenyap. Segera ditutupnya pintu apartemennya. Tak mau ada seorangpun yang melihat keadaannya.

Berjalan dengan pelan, Harry menuju kamarnya –dan kamar Draco-. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya diatas ranjang berbalut seprai berwarna putih itu. Dingin. Entah kenapa ranjang itu terasa dingin. Ah, iya Harry memang sudah lama tak merasakan kehangatan lagi. Ah sejak kapan ya? lima bulan yang lalu? Mungkin saja.

Harry kembali teringat akan raut wajah heran sahabat-sahabatnya. Harry ingin sekali menyangkal. Harry ingin sekali menepis semua prasangka buruknya. Harry ingin sekali percaya pada Draco. Tetapi entah kenapa, hati kecilnya berkata jika semua itu memanglah kenyataan.

Apakah…apakah Draco sudah tak mencintainya? Apakah…sikap dingin Draco selama ini merupakan indikasi dari rasa yang tak lagi sama seperti dulu? Dan apakah…itu juga indikasi bila Draco akan meninggalkannya?

Stop!

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak mau lagi memikirkannya. Dia tak mau berburuk sangka pada 'suaminya'. Dia percaya pada Draco. Draco tidak akan mungkin mengkhianatinya. Ya! Draco tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Harry percaya pada Draco dan Draco masih mencintainya.

Lebih baik dia focus pada calon anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan terlahir kedunia. Dia berharap anaknya akan hidup normal dan bahagia, tidak seperti dirinya. Apapun akan Harry pertaruhkan untuk anaknya.

Apapun itu.

Akhirnya Harry pun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Walau masih terbilang pagi, tetapi Harry tidak perduli. Tubuh dan pikirannya sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Dan akhirnya, pria berambut hitam itu terlelap dengan setetes Kristal mengalir lembut dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Sementara itu.

"Ronald Weasley! Apakah kau bodoh?!" raung Hermione begitu mereka memutuskan untuk singgah di kafe sejenak sebelum berangkat ke Kementrian.

"A-apa maksudmu 'mione?" tanya Ron agak ngeri bila Hermione telah meraung seperti itu.

"Merlin," desah Hermione frustasi "Kau menyinggung masalah yang sangat riskan untuk Harry, bodoh! Dasar Ron bodoh!" raung Hermione lagi

"'mione, sudahlah. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana kekasihmu itu, dia memang bodoh," ujar Theo yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Ron.

"Draco," geram Hermione, "Akan kubunuh dia, jika terbukti dia benar-benar menyakiti Harry. Tak ada lagi matahari bersinar untuknya," desis Hermione penuh kemarahan.

"Hei, 'mione. Tenangkan dirimu. Kita akan menyelidiki semuanya. Bukan begitu?" pertanyaan Pansy ditanggapi dengan anggukan mantap oleh ketiga pria tersebut.

"Ah, makhluk polos seperti Harry tak akan kubiarkan untuk tersakiti. Walaupun sahabatku sendiri yang melakukannya," gumam Blaize dengan sorot mata begitu tajam. Semuanya hanya diam melihat itu.

.

.

"Dimana ya?" Harry bergumam sendiri setelah memporak-porandakan kamarnya. Semua pakaiannya yang berada di lemari kini tergeletak tak beradaya baik diatas ranjang maupun lantai. Harry sendiri masih berkutat dengan 'sesuatu' yang sejak satu jam yang lalu dicarinnya, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hasilnya.

"Arrrgghhh dimana aku meletakannya sih," raungnya kesal karena tak berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tiba-tiba Harry terdiam. Dia mencoba mengingat dimana dia meletakan benda 'itu' terakhir kalinya.

Malfoy Manor.

Harry baru mengingatnya. Dia dan Draco memang baru pindah beberapa bulan lalu ke apartemen. Mereka sebelumnya tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Ah, Harry ingat! Waktu itu dia meletakan kotak peninggalan ibunya di laci yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya dan dia lupa untuk memindahkannya. Bagaimana Harry bisa lupa dengan barang yang sangat berharga itu? Didalam kotak itu berisi foto ayah dan ibunya serta dirinya yang baru lahir. Didalam kotak itu, juga ada sebuah cincin yang diturunkan secara turun temurun oleh keluarga Potter. Dan…didalam kotak itu juga berisi ingatan Severus yang disimpannya karena pria itu menolak untuk menerimanya kembali.

Melihat keluar jendela, sepertinya salju turun cukup lebat. Pasti udara sangat dingin, apalagi dimalam hari seperti itu.

Tetapi…Harry sangat ingin mengambil kotak itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Malfoy Manor walaupun hati kecilnya berteriak untuk tidak melakukannya.

Ah, dan Draco juga belum pulang.

.

.

Malam itu salju turun cukup lebat. Seseorang terlihat berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Menapaki jalanan yang telah terselimuti salju. Ah, mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir jika dia adalah orang yang bodoh karena berjalan seorang diri apalagi ditengah malam bersalju seperti itu dengan erut buncitnya yang cukup menonjol. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu, apa yang sedang dirasakan pria itu hingga dia tak memperdulikan hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga menembus tulangnya. Tak diperdulikannya angin dingin yang terus menerpa tubuh rapuhnya. Rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakannya tak lagi dia kosong. Tubuh, pikiran, dan hatinya sudah begitu lelah. Lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

**Flashback**

Dengan menggunakan jaringan floo, kini Harry sudah berada didalam Malfoy Manor. Kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya langsung menjelajah kesemua sisi. Tak ada yang berubah. Semua masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkan manor besar itu.

Tetapi manor itu terlihat tidak seperti tempat yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Tempat itu terlihat begitu bersih. Seakan-akan setiap hari dibersihkan. Ah, bukankah ada peri rumah keluarga Malfoy yang selalu membersihkannya? Walaupun bukan Dobby, keluarga Malfoy masih memiliki peri rumah yang lain.

Tanpa mau menunggu lama, Harry segera menapaki tangga demi tangga dengan perlahan menuju kamarnya –dan kamar Draco- dilantai atas.

Baru saja Harry akan meraih gagang pintu, suara aneh langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

Suara apa itu?

Suara itu…

Harry melebarkan iris hijaunya setelah menyadari suara apa yang terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Dan suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar yang baru saja akan dimasuki Harry.

A-apa yang terjadi didalam? Ke-kenapa…?

Rasa penasaran yang begitu besar memang tak bisa dihilangkan dari pribadinya. Tipikal Gryffindor sejati. Tetapi walau begitu, hati kecilnya berteriak keras untuk tidak membuka pintu itu. Tetapi Harry mengesampingkannya. Dan dengan perlahan, dengan tangan agak gemetar, Harry membuka pintu itu. Sehingga sebuah cela terbentuk yang membuat Harry bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

Dan…Harry langsung membatu.

Dengan perlahan Harry melangkah mundur. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya sudah cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

Dia menulikan telinganya atas semua suara yang terus bergema di manor mewah itu.

Tak perduli mereka menyadari keberadaannya. Tak perduli akan udara dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit. Harry terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Malfoy Manor.

**End of Flashback**

Tak perduli sudah berapa jauh dia melangkah. Tak perduli sudah berapa lama dia berada dibawah lebatnya salju. Tak perduli sudah sedingin apa tubuhnya.

Harry tak perduli dan tak mau perduli.

Dia lelah…sangat lelah. Baik jiwa maupun raganya.

Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu berat. Rasa sakit diperutnya yang tadi sempat diabaikannya kembali dia rasakan dan Harry tak bisa menahannya lagi. Pandangannya pun memburam, sampai perlahan demi perlahan kegelapan menguasainya.

Satu hal yang dilihatnya sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menelannya adalah rambut kecokelatan dari seseorang yang terus memanggil namanya.

.

.

Hermione Granger atau sebentar lagi akan berganti nama menjadi Hermione Weasley nee Granger tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat tubuh sahabat yang sangat disayanginya terkulai tak berdaya dipinggir jalan apalagi ditengah guyuran salju yang cukup lebat ditambah dengan kondisinya yang tengah mengandung.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menahan tangis melihat wajah yang begitu pucat serta bibir yang membiru dari sahabatnya yang kini berbaring tak sadarkan diri di salah satu kamar yang berada di kediaman Weasley. Hermione hanya bisa memberikan mantra penghangat pada ruangan itu serta pada tubuh Harry. Sementara Ron, sedang memanggil Severus untuk segera memeriksa Harry. Mereka sangat cemas dengan kondisi Harry serta janinnya.

"MIONE!"

Hermione segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan Hermione pun langsung bangkit dari sisi ranjang begitu melihat pria berjubah hitam, Severus, berjalan dengan agak tergesa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Severus tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah Hermione karena kini fokusnya hanya tertuju pada tubuh Harry. Tongkatnya pun segera memeriksa tubuh pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya itu.

"Saya tidak tahu, prof. Ketika tak sengaja akan keluar rumah, saya melihat Harry yang hampir pingsan. Sepertinya dia sudah lama berada diluar. Saya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi," terang Hermione.

"Keadaannya buruk," gumam Severus setelah memeriksanya, "Bayinya harus segera dikeluarkan karena keadaan tubuh Harry yang sangat buruk. Jika tidak…keselamatan janin dan Harry sendiri akan terancam. , panggil Madam Pomfrey kesini. Aku membutuhkan bantuannya. Segera." perintah Severus cepat yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Ron.

"Mrs. Granger cobalah buat agar suhu Harry tidak turun. Pertahankan pada suhu normal. Aku harus mengambil peralatan karena aku tak bisa membawanya ke rumahku. Resikonya cukup besar," tanpa menunggu tanggapan Hermione, Severus segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia tahu, kalau Hermione akan langsung melaksanakan perintahnya. Bagaimanapun juga masalah ini menyangkut keselamatan sahabat baiknya.

Hermione hanya bisa berharap, tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Harry. Dan dalam hati, Hermione yakin, siapa penyebab semua ini.

.

.

"'Mione, bagaimana keadaan Harry?" Pansy sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya begitu tiba dikediaman Weasley. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Hermione mengabarinya jika keadaan Harry bisa dikatakan kritis. Tanpa menunggu lama, Pansy segera menuju kediaman Weasley. Begitu pun dengan Blaize dan Theo.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Sudah satu jam tapi…" Hermione tak bisa menahan genangan air matanya lagi. Dia sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Harry. Wajah Harry begitu pucat, bibirnya membiru padahal Hermione sudah berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Harry.

"Ssssttt…tenanglah 'mione. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Pansy berusaha menenangkan Hermione, walau sebenarnya dia pun sangat khawatir.

.

.

5 jam telah berlalu tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. Sementara matahari terbit mulai terlihat. Bukan hanya Hermione dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang khawatir, keluarga Weasley pun juga amat sangat khawatir. Mereka sudah menganggap Harry seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

Dilain tempat, atau lebih tepatnya Malfoy Manor, seseorang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tetapi dia tak langsung bangkit, melainkan memeluk sosok wanita yang berbaring di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya. Menganggap tak terjadi apa-apa. Bersenang-senang, sementara orang yang sangat menyayanginya berjuang melawan maut untuk melahirkan buah hati mereka ke dunia.

.

CKLEK.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat semua orang yang sejak tadi tenggelam dalam lamunannya masing-masing langsung bangkit dan mendekati seorang pria yang keluar dari ruangan di hadapan mereka.

"Prof, bagaimana keadaannya? Tentu baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak adal hal buruk yang terjadi, kan?" Hermione tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mngethaui kondisi sahabatnya. Dia sungguh cemas. Sungguh bayangan wajah pucat Harry sejak tadi terus terbayang dalam pikirannya.

"Bayinya selamat. Walaupun terlahir _premature_ sehingga kondisinya agak lemah, tetapi dia bisa bertahan," terang Severus. Mereka menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Tetapi, masih ada yang membebani pikiran mereka,

"Lalu, bagaimana kondisi Harry, Prof?" tanya Pansy.

Severus diam. Tak langsung menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya entah kenapa…mengeras? Tak seperti biasanya yang jarang menampilkan ekspresinya di hadapan orang lain. Dan entah kenapa mereka merasakan sesuatu yang…

…buruk.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam kesunyian, akhirnya Severus mengatakan kondisi Harry. Dan penjelasan Severus, sontak membuat mereka semua membeku dalam keterkejutan. Air mata tak lagi sanggup mereka bendung setelah Severus menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

"Ada apa, Draco? Kenapa tidak kau makan sarapanmu? Apa kau sudah tak ingin memakan masakan buatanku lagi?"

Draco langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah sejak kapan, makanan sudah tersedia dihadapannya. Dan kini, wanita berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran bercampur khawatir. Draco menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Entahlah, aku sedang tak berminat untuk sarapan, Asto. Dan jangan memandangku begitu," jawab Draco setelah melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan wanita yang selama lima bulan ini bersamanya. Apakah kata bersama itu cocok? Entahlah, Draco sendiri tak begitu perduli dan tak mau perduli. Yang jelas, sudah lima bulan ini Draco sering menghabiskan waktu bersama puteri bungsu dari keluarga Greengrass itu. Termasuk 'kegiatan bersama' yang sering mereka lakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Draco tak tahu kenapa lima bulan yang lalu dia begitu mudah menerima ajakan wanita itu untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya yang akhirnya membuatnya terus melakukan hal yang sama hingga sekarang. Mungkin karena berita kehamilan Harry. Draco tak tahu. Yang jelas dia sangat kaget ketika mengetahui hal itu langsung dari bibir Harry. Dan entah kenapa, sejak saat itu Draco memandang Harry dengan pandangan berbeda. Dan sekali lagi, dia tak tahu apa itu. Heran? Aneh? Atau bahkan…jijik? Entahlah.

Tetapi, sejak detik itu, dia mulai memikirkan tentang pernikahan mereka. Kenapa dia menikahi Harry? Kenapa dia rela berlutut di hadapan Severus dan sahabat-sahabat Harry demi meminta sebuah restu? Kenapa dan kenapa. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Dia tak bisa bertanya kepada orang tuanya, apakah pilihan yang dia pilih benar atau salah. Dan hal itulah yang terus pria itu pikirkan hingga sekarang, dan Draco masih belum memiliki jawabannya.

Dan sejak bangun tadi, entah kenapa perasaan cemas langsung menggelayuti hatinya. Diiringi dengan rasa yang begitu sesak di dadanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dia memiliki riwayat sebuah penyakit? Dan Draco yakin jika dia baik-baik saja. Jadi, kenapa dia merasa sesak? Dan hingga kini, perasaan itu belum hilang hingga membuatnya tak berminat untuk menyantap makanan yang telah dibuat oleh Astoria.

"Draco, ada apa?" suara wanita itu begitu lembut membuat Draco memandang wanita cantik itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Asto. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Draco sambil tersenyum tipis pada Asto. Wanita itu pun ikut tersenyum pada pria yang sudah menjerat hatinya itu.

"Mmmhhh, Draco,"

"Ya?"

Astoria tak langsung melanjutnya kalimat yang ingin diucapkan. Dia berpikir apa ini perbuatan yang benar? Tetapi dia sangat ingin tahu kepastian dari pria yang selama lima bulan ini selalu menemani hari-harinya.

"Apa keputusanmu, Draco? Apa…kau jadi menceraikannya? Aku…aku sudah lama menunggu, Draco. Dan aku membutuhkan sebuah keapastian." tanya wanita itu dengan tatapan yang mengarah lurus pada sepasang iris kelabu Draco.

Draco menutup kelopak matanya cukup lama. Dia memang pernah mengatakan niatannya untuk menceraikan Harry kepada Astoria. Dan dia juga sudah memikirkannya selama 2 minggu ini. Akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris kelabu yang menyorot dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Asto. Aku akan segera menceraikannya."

Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan terukir jelas di paras cantik Astoria. Dia pun langsung memeluk erat pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan tentu saja, Draco membalas pelukan itu. Mengindahkan perasaan sesak yang semakin memenuhi dadanya.

.

.

BRAAK

Suara itu sontak membuat Draco dan Astoria yang sejak tadi duduk santai di sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga langsung berlonjak kaget. Belum sempat melakukan apapun, tiba-tiba Draco merasakan tubuhnya menghantam tembok dengan keras. Dia hanya bisa meringis merasakan punggungnya yang nyeri.

"DRACOOO!" pekik Astria kaget mendapati pria berambut pirang itu terungkur setelah menghantam tembok. Dengan segera wanita itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada pelaku yang baru saja melukai kekasihnya. Dan dia langsung membulatkan matanya melihat siapa sosok dihadapannya.

Sosok itu perlahan menghampiri Draco yang masih tersungkur. Tetapi kini dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari pria berambut hitam itu. Dan sosok itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Ingat apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu, Draco Malfoy?"

Tak pernah sekalipun Draco mendengar nada suara itu terlontar dari bibir sahabatnya, Blaize. Dan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang begitu tajam itu. Belum pernah sekalipun.

"Aku, ah, bukan. Tapi kami. Kami sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak pernah menyakitinya. Untuk tidak pernah membuatnya terluka. Dan ternyata, keputusan kami untuk merelakan dia bersamamu adalah keputusan yang salah. Sangat salah."

Blaize berdiri tegap dihadapan Draco yang masih duduk tersungkur. Sementara Draco menengadahkan kepalanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Blaize.

"Tak perlu Hermione yang saat ini sangat ingin mengulitimu hidup-hidup. Tak perlu Severus yang saat ini bisa membuatmu langsung ke neraka. Karena, aku, sudah cukup untuk memberimu pelajaran atas apa yang telah kau perbuat."

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Draco. Sejak tadi dia tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung menyerangnya.

Senyuman sinis kembali terukir di wajah pria berkulit hitam itu. Blaize pun sempat melirik Astoria yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Astoria-kah yang menjadi alasanmu meninggalkan Harry, Draco?"

Sedikit paham Draco akan maksud kedatangan Blaize ke manornya.

"Itukah tujuanmu dengan tiba-tiba datang dan menyerangku? Apa yang Potter adukan kepadamu, hm?"

Potter? Apa pendengarannya tak salah? Draco memanggil…Potter? Tatapan tajam semakin intens dilayangkan Blaize untuk Draco.

"Jika begini akhirnya, untuk apa kau menikahi Harry?"

Draco tersenyum sinis, "Awalnya aku merasa jika aku akan bahagia dengan menikahi sang pahlawan dunia sihir. Mengingat dia telah menolongku dan keluargaku untuk lolos dari jerat Azkaban. Tapi lima bulan yang lalu, ketika dia mengatakan jika dia hamil, aku langsung mengubah pikiranku. Memang, setiap orang pasti mengharapkan akan hadirnya keturunan, bohong jika aku pun tak mengharapkannya, tetapi…kau tahu? Di dunia ini tidak ada satu laki-laki pun yang bisa mengandung. Dan dengan anehnya, si Potter itu..." Draco tak mau meneruskan kalimatnya, "Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan pandangan orang-orang akan pernikahanku dengannya. Dan aku tak mau pandangan itu bertambah karena dia mengandung. Dan aku juga tidak tahu, apa janin yang dikandungnya adalah anakku atau bu_"

BUGH

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, Draco,"

Blaize tak tahan mendengar penjelasan Draco. Jadi, selama ini, semuanya hanya berlandaskan … hutang budi? Jangan bercanda!

Draco yang masih menahan sakit di punggungnya dibuat kembali meringis begitu merasakan pukulan keras di rahangnya. Dan kini dia merasakan kerah kemejanya di cengkram kuat oleh Blaize dan dia merasakan jika tubuhnya diseret menuju perapian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Blaize?! Lepaskan!" seru Draco geram. Tetapi Draco tak bisa melawan karena tubuhnya masih merasakan nyeri yang menyiksanya. Di tambah dengan sesak yang tadi hilang kini muncul kembali dan membuatnya mencengkram dadanya kuat.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaannnya tak nyaman?'

Astoria yang melihat kekasihnya diseret oleh Blaize berniat untuk menolongnya, tetapi langsung dihentikan oleh Blaize.

"Jika kau berniat untuk menolongnya, maka kau bodoh, Greengrass. Dan jika kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menyeret pria ini, kau bisa kesana," ujar Blaize sebelum meraih bubuk floo dan berseru 'The Burrow' dengan lantang.

Astoria sempat berpikir apakah dia akan mengikuti Blaize dan Draco atau tidak. Tetapi, dia begitu penasaran. Dan akhirnya dia pun mengikuti tujuan Blaize menyeret kekasihnya.

.

.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA PRIA ITU KE SINI, BLAIZE?!"

Hermione tak bisa menahan kemurkaannya ketika melihat Blaize muncul di perapian bersama dengan orang yang paling ingin dia lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini. Jejak air mata masih terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Hermione, tenanglah." Ujar Pansy berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Walaupun dia sendiri geram dengan kedatangan pria itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Pans? Orang yang paling ingin aku lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini ada di hadapanku! Orang yang telah melukai sahabat baikku." Desis Hermione penuh dengan emosi.

Mereka semua yang berada disana paham akan perasaan Hermione karena mereka pun merasakan hal yang sama.

CKLEK

Hampir mereka semua menoleh ke araha pintu dimana Severus keluar dengan menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang mereka ketahui pasti siapa. Hermione sempat melirik Draco sinis sebelum menghampiri Severus.

"Prof, bolehkah aku yang menggendongnya?" tanya Hermione dengan pandangan lurus pada bayi mungil tak berdosa yang terlelap dalam dekapan Severus.

Severus sempat melirik ke arah Draco dengan pandangan tajam. Dia berjanji akan mengurus itu nanti. Karena sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus di prioritaskan. Severus pun menyerahkan apa yang berada dalam dekapannya kepada Hermione dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Sesaat bayi mungil itu menggeliat gelisah sebelum kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang sangat dikenal oleh Hermione.

Sungguh, bayi itu sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bagaikan salju. Rambutnya pirang yang begitu lembut bagaikan sutra. Wajahnya yang manis seperti orang yang telah melahirkannya. Dan kedua iris hijau cemerlang yang begitu memesona. Begitu suci dan berharga. Tanpa sadar, aliran bening itu kembali mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Hermione mendekap bayi itu lebih erat tetapi tidak sampai membuat bayi itu tak nyaman.

Severus memandang Ron dan Theo yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Hermione yang mendekap bayi itu sambil menangis. Pansy hanya bisa berdiri disamping Hermione. Dan keluarga Weasley yang lain memandang mereka dengan iba.

" , . Segera kabari ini pada Kingsley dan Minerva. Jangan sampai berita ini bocor ke tangan pers dulu. Ini mungkin akan mengguncang dunia sihir."ujar Severus pada kedua pria itu. Keduanya pun mengagguk sebelum berjalan menuju perapian. Mereka berdua pun sempat melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Draco yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati sebelum menghilang dibalik kobaran api hanya diam. Dia masih belum mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi.

"Jadi, Mr. Zabini, kenapa kau membawa dia kesini?" tanya Severus dengan suara yang begitu mengancam.

"Dia harus tahu apa kesalahan fatal yang telah dibuatnya," jawab Blaize datar.

Manik hitam Severus terlihat murka, "Tak perlu. Biar dia menyadari sendiri apa kesalahannya. Kau tak perlu merepotkan dirimu hanya untuk laki-laki seperti itu, ."

Blaize pun diam. Tapi dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Draco. Tak lama perapian menyala dan keluarlah Astoria yang langsung menghampiri Draco yang masih duduk dilantai. Mereka pun mengerti kenapa puteri bungsu keluarga Greengrass itu ada disana dan memeluk sang pewaris Malfoy itu. Tanpa dijelaskan pun mereka tahu. Dan hal itu justru membuat mereka semakin murka.

"Pergi! Pergi dari rumahku kalian berdua! Aku tak sudi rumahku diinjak oleh kalian!" raung Mrs. Weasley pada Draco dan Astoria.

Sebenarnya sejak Severus keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sesuatu dalam dekapannya, perhatian Draco langsung tertuju pada mahkluk mungil yang kini masih berada dalam dekapan Hermione. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Draco tak bisa mengalikan perhatiannya. Daan entah kenapa, sesak itu semakin terasa menghimpit dadanya.

"Bayi siapa itu?" bisiknya parau. Entah kenapa dia memiliki sebuah keberanian untuk menanyakan hal itu. Dadanya semakin sesak melihat Hermione berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Tatapannya begitu tajam dengan kebencian yang begitu besar mengarah dari kedua iris mata Hermione.

"Kau lihat? Bayi mungil yang cantik ini? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatnya? Siapa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatnya? Dia baru saja berjuang bersama 'ibu'nya. Bertaruh siapa yang bisa bertahan, dia, bayi kecil mungil tak berdosa ini, atau sang 'ibu' yang terus berjuang agar sang anak terlahir kedunia. Kau tahu, Malfoy? Sang 'ibu' merelakan segalanya untuk anaknya. Bahkan dia rela mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan nyawanya untuk anaknya ini. Dan usaha serta kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia." Draco hanya diam mendengarkan. Tetapi dadanya semakin sesak. Matanya menatap bayi mungil yang tenagh terlelap itu.

"Anaknya terlahir dengan selamat. Walau agak lemah, tetapi jiwa baru telah terlahir kedunia. Tetapi, bayaran itu sangat mahal. Semua tenaga telah sang 'ibu' kerahkan, sehingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya."

Draco masih diam. Tetapi entah kenapa, tanpa dia sadari cairan bening mengalir dari iris kelabunya. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum sinis.

"Mau tahu siapa nama bayi cantik ini? Sang 'ibu' sempat memberikannya nama, loh,"

Draco tak bereaksi.

"Arabella Lucia Potter-Malfoy."

Deg!

"Sang gadis kecil yang menjawab semua doa-doa sang 'ibu' dengan cahaya kehidupannya."

Tangan Draco bergetar. Aliran bening itu semakin deras. Astoria hanya bisa memeluknya. Perlahan, tangan itu terulur untuk menyentuh makhluk cantik itu. Tetapi segera di tepis dengan kasar oleh Hermione.

"Jangan sentuh mahkluk suci ini dengan tangan kotor penuh dosamu, Malfoy."

Hermione kembali berdiri dan memandang Draco serta Astoria dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Aku mempersilahkan kalian keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tak mau berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan manusia kotor seperti kalian."

Draco tak tahu kenapa dia seolah mendengar sesuatu yang hancur berantaakan jauh didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu setelah berita meninggalnya sang pahlawan dunia sihir itu di ketahui oleh semua masyarakat dunia sihir. Dan selama ini juga, awan duka menyelimuti seluruh dunia sihir. Dan sudah selama itu juga, Draco Malfoy hanya duduk di atas ranjangnya seraya memandang kosong pada jendela disampingnya. Astoria pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia kembali kepada keluarganya.

Draco masih mengingat bagaimana reaksinya saat Ron menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan kenapa Harry meninggal sesuai dengan penjelasan Severus.

Kondisi Harry yang sangat lemah serta beban pikiran membuat semuanya memburuk. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sudah terlalu lama berada dibawah guyuran salju yang begitu dingin tanpa penghangat membuat keadaan dirinya dan janinnya semakin memburuk. Apalagi setelah Severus me-Legilimensnya. Melihat kejadian yang dialami Harry, sebelum dia berada di bawah guyuran salju.

Akhirnya Draco baru menyadari jika rasa sesak yang selama ini dia rasakan semua karena dia mencintai Harry.

Ya. Dia bodoh karena baru menyadari rasa cintanya itu ketika waktu telah terlambat.

Rasa sesak itu ternyata adalah rasa bersalah karena mengkhianati cinta tulus yang tak akan lagi dia temukan.

Kini hanya tertinggal penyesalan yang dalam pada dirinya.

Kekasih hatinya, yang baru dia sadari sudah membawa separuh jiwanya telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Buah hati yang sempat tak diakuinya kini dirawat oleh Severus dan sahabat-sahabat Harry tanpa sedikitpun memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Memeluknya. Dan meminta maaf padanya. Dan dirinya yang terpuruk dalam jurang penyesalan.

Ya. Kini hanya tertinggal penyesalan. Penyesalan yang amat teramat besar.

Dan Draco tidak akan melupakan hari itu. Hari dimana dia kehilangan segalanya.

Cinta.

Kehangatan.

Kasih sayang.

Ketulusan.

20 Agustus.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Akhirnya selesai juga~~ hehehehehe fic ini Scale persembahkan untuk sahabat Scale yang berulang tahun tanggal 20 Agustus kemarin. Sorry baru bisa Scale publish sekarang. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya~**

**Wish you all the best my friend~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
